


clean slate

by afjakwrites



Series: afjak writes flash fanfiction [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Hypnosis, Established Relationship, Hypnosis, Lap Dances, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Zuko, they're in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/afjakwrites
Summary: Zuko and Aang experiment with one of Zuko's more uncommon kinks.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: afjak writes flash fanfiction [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619170
Comments: 26
Kudos: 319
Collections: Fics I recommend





	clean slate

**Author's Note:**

> _110\. Lingerie_
> 
> i got drunk and had to write some hypno stuff bc its one of my favorite underrated kinks!! and zuko in thigh highs and garters is *chefs kiss*

“Are you ready?” Aang asks as he seats himself across from Zuko. 

Zuko meets his boyfriend’s gaze head on and nods. “Nervous, but ready,” he admits.

It’s not like him to openly display weakness, but he’s always played by a different set of rules when it comes to Aang. It’s been a little over eight years since they first became friends, and in that time, they’ve been through so much together. First as friends, then as lovers; now, nearly two years into their relationship, Zuko is finally ready to try something he’s been fantasizing about since he was a teenager. 

“Great,” Aang says, and his voice is softer now, smoother. He leans forward, but doesn’t yet reach for the pendant resting on the table between them. He just holds Zuko’s gaze steady and says, “let’s start by getting you into a more relaxed position. Let go of any tension you might be holding onto. Unclench your jaw, relax your shoulders, let your hands rest loosely at your sides—that’s great, Zuko,” Aang says, smiling encouragingly as his boyfriend follows his instructions. 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Aang praises. He reaches out and takes the pendant by the end of its golden chain, pinching it between two of his nimble fingers. Slowly, he raises it into the air and leans forward a bit more so that the pendant is dangling just in front of Zuko’s face. A red gem is attached to the end of the thin gold chain, glinting brilliantly in the warm rays of the setting sun. 

“Now,” Aang begins, and sets the pendant swaying gently back and forth with a soft gust of air, “let your eyes fall onto the pendant.”

Zuko does as he’s told and swallows nervously. He’s trying his best to relax, but the anticipation of what he hopes is to come is nearly killing him. He’s wanted this so badly and for so long—for years, he’d never thought he’d have the pleasure of experiencing it. Zuko isn’t the type to trust easily, especially not with his free will hanging in the balance. But this is Aang—sweet, cheerful, dorky Aang, who has seen Zuko at his worst and loved him through it all, whom Zuko has loved with all his heart in return. If there’s anyone Zuko trusts to do this with, it’s him. 

So, he tries to keep himself calm as Aang resumes speaking. “Just watch the way it sways, back and forth, back and forth… It’s so pretty, isn’t it? Such a beautiful pendant… It’s so nice to look at it, to let it draw you in..”

Zuko’s watches as the pendant arcs through the air, swinging past his eyes over and over. It is beautiful; he’d selected it himself for this exact moment. The light hits it just right, causing little slivers of light to dance across the room. Zuko can’t help but to want to keep looking at the pendant, to want to admire its beauty as much as possible. He’s so mesmerized by its gentle sway that he doesn’t even notice as his eyes start to follow the pendant rather than waiting for it to re-enter his field of vision. 

“That’s it, baby. Keep gazing at the pendant, let yourself get lost in it… You want to get lost in it, don’t you? You want to let it draw you forward… Letting it pull you in, letting it empty your mind… It makes you feel so relaxed, so sleepy…” Aang’s voice is like velvet, soft and inviting.

Zuko feels as if he’s sinking. His amber eyes are glued to the pendant; he’s not sure he’d be able to pull his gaze away even if he wanted to. His mind feels so fuzzy, his eyelids heavy. He wants to keep watching the pendant and listening to Aang’s sweet voice. He wants to let every last thought be pulled from his head. He sinks deeper into his seat, shoulders slumping. 

“You’re starting to feel your mind going blank. You can feel a heaviness creeping up your body. It starts at your feet, trails up your legs… Your chest feels so heavy, then your arms… Finally, your head and neck start to feel heavy. Your eyelids want to fall shut, but even once they’re closed, you know you’ll keep seeing the pendant swaying in your mind. You can’t escape this feeling of blissful surrender, Zuko. You’ll close your eyes and sleep for me when I count to three.”

Zuko has already melted back against his seat, his body limp and heavy. He feels so tired he can barely stand to be awake, but he knows he has to keep his eyes open. He can’t take his eyes off the pendant, not until he’s instructed to. His mind is blank and tired; he feels as if he has no choice but to listen to Aang’s voice and follow his instructions. 

“One… Feeling all resistance fading away, replaced with the desperate urge to obey me. It’s so hard to think; wouldn’t you rather I did it for you? When you close your eyes, you will be locked in an obedient trance.”

Obey Aang… The thought of surrendering his mind completely to Aang sends a small pang of fear through Zuko, but it’s quickly snuffed out. He doesn’t want to resist this. He wants to sleep and obey. He wants Aang to think for him.

“Two… You want to fall into a trance so badly. You know that the pleasure of trance is euphoric. Mindless obedience feels so, so good.”

So good… It does feel good, better than anything Zuko has ever felt before. He loves this feeling. He wants to feel even more. He wants to fall into a trance. 

“Now, Zuko, you are going to close your eyes and instantly fall into a deep, obedient trance. In this state, you are completely helpless; you will do everything I tell you without resistance. It will feel so, so good to obey. You want to be mindlessly, desperately obedient. Are you ready?”

Yes! Zuko feels so heavy, so weak, so tired. He wants to close his eyes and sleep for Aang. He wants to drop into a euphoric trance and do everything Aang tells him to. His eyelids are drooping, his body slumped, his eyes lazily following the pendant. He can barely manage the strength to nod; when he does, he feels so dizzy, so weak. He wants to sleep more than anything. 

“Three.” Aang says. 

Zuko’s eyes fall shut and his head slumps forward. His mind goes blank. 

* * *

When Zuko wakes, its to the feeling of Aang’s wind-battered hands traversing along the solid lines of his waist. The feeling of Aang’s hands on his bare skin makes him shudder with pleasure; he tips his head back and moans, then abruptly jolts. He hadn’t been undressed when the session began—what was going on? 

As Zuko comes back to his senses, he realizes several things. First, that he’s in the same seat as Aang now—he’s straddling his boyfriend, his thighs spread wide and splayed over Aang’s legs. Second, he’s wearing significantly less clothing than he had been when he’d first fallen into trance. Third, the clothing he is wearing is… not what Zuko is used to wearing. 

He’s wearing a pair of black, lacy panties, through which the bulge of his half-hard cock is clearly visible. A garter belt sits low on his hips, the garters pulled taut to hold up a pair of sheer black stockings that barely seem capable of containing his thick thighs. Aang is still fully clothed and seems rather pleased with himself, if the mischievous grin he fixes Zuko with when they lock eyes is any indication. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Aang purrs. “How are you feeling?” 

Spirits, Aang’s voice is so _hot_. His low, husky tone goes straight to Zuko’s cock. “W-When did I…?” He trails off before he can finish, cheeks burning red. 

“When did you put on all this sexy lingerie for me?” Aang finishes his question for him, still grinning up at him. Zuko gulps and nods. He’s so aroused by the sound of Aang’s voice he finds it hard to speak. “You put it on right after doing an amazing striptease for me. Who would have known you were such a good performer?” 

The mere thought of doing such a thing while in a trance makes Zuko unspeakably aroused. His heart is pounding, his cock throbbing. A small wet patch has formed at the front of his panties and is steadily growing; a thrill runs through him at the thought of being totally mindless, blankly stripping down and dressing in lacy lingerie for his boyfriend, only to have no memory of it later. 

“I think I’d like to see you perform again,” Aang says huskily, raking his eyes along Zuko’s body. “This time, how about a lap dance?”

Zuko’s blush burns hotter and crawls to his ears at the idea. The idea of doing a striptease for Aang while in a trance is unbelievable as it is, but to do it now, when he’s fully aware of himself? He couldn’t—the embarrassment would simply be too much for him to bear. 

“A-Aang,” Zuko stutters, somewhat guilty. “I can’t—”

Aang silences him by cupping the back of his skull and dragging him into a slow, languid kiss. Zuko shifts slightly in Aang’s lap and his hard cock drags against the man’s chest, making him whimper into his boyfriend’s mouth. Aang smiles against his lips and pulls back, still grinning rakishly. 

“Yes, you can,” Aang argues. “You don’t have a choice. You might be awake, but that doesn’t mean you’re free.”

Zuko’s eyes widen. “Aang—”

“Zuko, I want you to give me a lap dance.” Aang commands, and snaps fingers. 

Instantly, Zuko feels his hips begin to move. He lets out a small, shocked cry as he grinds down into Aang, embarrassed and aroused all at once. In a matter of seconds he’s become a passenger in his own body, watching as his arms wind their way around Aang’s neck, his hips rolling themselves over Aang’s crotch. His boyfriend moans in pleasure, his hands trailing down to cup Zuko’s ass. He gives the man a teasing squeeze and Zuko whines, leaning forward to bury his face in Aang’s neck to hide his embarrassment. 

Even so, he can’t stop his body from moving as if it has a mind of its own. He’s rocking into Aang, sliding back and then dragging himself forward, creating a delightful friction against their clothed cocks. His hands slide down to Aang’s shoulders; he pulls away the familiar orange shawl Aang always wears and flattens his palms against the hardened expanse of his boyfriend’s chest, trailing his hands along the man’s muscular figure all while continuing to grind helplessly down against Aang. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Aang murmurs as he leans in, pressing his lips to Zuko’s bare chest. He trails his lips up to his collarbone, then opens his mouth and bites lightly. Zuko arches into him with a startled cry of pain and pleasure, shuddering at the sensation. He grinds with more urgency, his cock throbbing as his arousal builds. 

“You look so good when you’re helplessly obeying me,” Aang continues, watching with satisfaction as Zuko shudders at the words. “Such a good, obedient boy, so eager to please… It’s adorable when you act all shy, like I couldn’t make you cum with my voice alone,” Aang teases, and Zuko gasps aloud. “Watching you fall into trance was the sexiest thing ever, Zuko. I want to see it again—over and over and over. Don’t you?”

“Mhhmmm—yes! Yes, Aang!” Zuko moans, grasping at his boyfriend’s shoulders as rocks desperately into him. 

“Clean slate.”

Pleasure swallows Zuko whole, and he falls into trance. 

* * *

When his eyes flutter open next, he’s on his knees with Aang’s cock in his mouth. Zuko moans aloud around his boyfriend’s thick length, finding himself unable to do anything other than bob his head along to the rhythm Aang has set, sucking eagerly. It isn’t until Aang takes him by the hair and gently pulls him off of his cock that Zuko can speak, but what he says isn’t what he means to. 

“I-I’m a good slave,” he says hoarsely as he looks up at Aang through his lashes, saliva dripping down his chin. 

Aang grins in satisfaction while Zuko’s cheeks burn red, realizing that now even his mouth is under Aang’s control. “You are a very good slave, Zuko,” he praises, grinning when his boyfriend’s mouth falls open in a moan at the words. “What else are you?”

“An obedient slave.” Zuko says, again without meaning to.

“And?”

“A-A horny slave,” Zuko admits without knowing where the words are coming from. He has no memory of learning these phrases, and that just makes it even hotter. Aang has so much power over him, could make him do  _ anything _ right now… 

Aang is more than aware of this, and uses it to his advantage. “Zuko, you are going to cum when I do,” he commands, watching the way the elder man trembles and nods jerkily in response, more aroused than ever by such a prospect.

“Y-Yes, sir,” Zuko says obediently whilst his mind runs wild. Could the hypnosis really make him cum without any touching, just by being triggered? Under normal circumstances he would say no, but he’s never been one to doubt Aang. His boyfriend has always left him satisfied beyond anything Zuko had believed possible, and he had no reason to believe that this would be any different. 

Apparently Aang is satisfied with this answer, because he releases Zuko’s hair from his grip with a nod. Zuko leaps right back into the enthusiastic blowjob, finding it impossible to anything else. He wants to do this more than anything, wants to be Aang’s horny little slave, wants to suck his cock until he’s moaning Zuko’s name, until he’s coming undone in Zuko’s mouth. 

As always, Aang does not disappoint. His hands fly back down to Zuko’s hair moments later, but not to pull him off again. This time it’s to hold him in place, to pull him closer. Two years worth of practice pleasuring Aang this way keep Zuko from gagging on his length, but just barely. Zuko’s focus is off; he’s so, desperately horny, his cock leaking between his legs. He’s still wearing the panties, he realizes absently as Aang pushes his face down hard enough that Zuko’s nose is pressed into the sweat-slicked mat of the dark fuzz above Aang’s cock. Zuko does gag this time, and pulls off just enough to inhale through his nose before diving right back in. 

“F-Fuck,” Aang groans, twisting his fingers in Zuko’s silky black locks. “Zuko, I’m gonna—fuck!” 

Hot, sticky liquid spills down Zuko’s throat and the man cries out in ecstasy as pleasure floods his system, triggered by Aang’s climax. Zuko’s orgasm punches through him, his cock pulsing as he cums helplessly, spilling into his panties. Aang is still shuddering through his own climax as Zuko pulls off, crying aloud as the aftershocks leave him trembling, slumped toward the floor on his knees. 

“Shit,” Aang gasps when he finally gets ahold of himself, dropping down beside Zuko on the floor. “That was—so hot,” he pants. “You—you actually came, just from—”

“Yeah,” is Zuko’s breathless answer as he flops bonelessly onto the floor, face-up. His boyfriend follows suit, laying down beside him. 

They lay there, basking in the afterglow, for a moment. Then, “any ideas for next time?” Asks Aang with an eager grin. 

Zuko turns toward him, meets his gaze, and bursts into breathy laughter. He rolls onto his stomach, half-on top of Aang with their chests pressed together, and says, “I have a few ideas,” before sealing his lips over his boyfriend’s. 


End file.
